A dark game for Porkbelly
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: After a new neighbor moved into Porkbelly, a weird broadcasting was viewed on all TVs. Can Porkbelly survive the twisted game of an unknown force and stick together? Or will they all turn on each other and fall in of the weird "game" that they are forced to play in? Rated M for mature material.


**A dark game for Porkbelly**

 **Although I hate the show, I wondered what would be a good way to "end" the show that would appease those of us who hated the show.**

 **Ch.** 1 a new neighbor

"So, did anyone get the name of the guy who moved into the house down the street?" Johnny asked, sitting impatiantly on the operating table. "No Johnny, nor do we care." Susan said. "All we care about is Gil nextdoor." Mary continued with a fan-girlish sigh. "I've heard that the neighbor's dog likes steak, I wanna go see 'em." Dooky said, picking Johnny by the arms. "Good, take Dooky and come back in a few hours. We'll stay here working on this frog." Mary said, placing a frog on the table.

As Dooky and Johnny walked up to the door to the new neighbor's house, they couldn't help but notice how weird it was that there was a new resident that arrived just as the last resident left town. In a matter of fact, a handful of the residences of porkbelly just up n' left out of nowhere, and in a big hurry as well; some of them even left some of their things behind. Johnny knocked on the door impatiently, waiting for a few seconds before knocking again, but only harder. "HEY, IS THERE ANYONE HOME?!" He yelled when he knocked a fourth time. Just as he was about to knock for a fifth, the door opened up to reveal a man in a tuxedo. Johnny recoiled and looked up, almost spooked by his height. Even dooky was taken aback by the man's height. If Dooky stood up, he'd only stand to about to the man's guts. "Hello sir, we heard you moved in just the other day and we wanted to greet you to porkbelly and what not." He said, but he quickly noticed that the man wasn't even paying attention. The man's attention was more towards his phone. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care about the ratings. We both know it'll a hit when it's on Earth, it always has." He said. The man looked down and noticed Johnny and Dooky. He sighed before he looked back. "Listen, I'll have to call you back Prezz. How long will it take before they get here?" It took a moment of silence when the man stiffened. "A _**WEEK?!**_ I have to stay here for a WEEK before they even GET here?" The man sighed before calming down. "Okay, I could wait for that long. Just make sure they have _gear_ and the _location_ this time. Do you even _remember_ what happened on the Freiza planet four one nine? Yeah, 'till next time Prezz." The man hung up his phone and looked at Johnny and Dooky. "Hello Mister..." Johnny trailed off. "You can call me...Creanion, what do you want BOY?" The man said, crossing his arms. "I was sorta told by my parents to come and welcome you to Porkbelly n' stuff. But, seeing as you were busy, I can tell we don't need a tour." Johnny said in a spoiled kid tone. "Good, if you're done _BOY_ , I have some things to do." Creanion said, turning around.

Just as Creanion was about to walk away, he thought of something. "Hey kid, before I forget." He said. His body turned into a full 180 degrees, but everything from the waist down stayed pointing away from Johnny and Dooky. "Listen, I'm looking for a girl who is running around with a weird sailor's outfit, if you see her; tell her where this house is. She is a...'mate' of mine... _veeerrryyy_ important to me, she is. Would you do this for me?" Dooky and Johnny nodded, freaked out about what happened. "Didn't see that coming." Johnny said after Creanion closed the door. "That guy gives me the creeps." Dooky said.

 **What did you think? Just to wrap things up, I hate Johnny test. Now, don't think that the violence that will come in on later chapters is because of this. I would have done a story similar to this if even if it wasn't the case. Plus, as always, review if you can...plus IS that how you spell that dog's name? I never saw it in writing, never really watched the show.**


End file.
